


Similarities

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Boys Kissing, But I'm doing it, Dominate RK900, Hand Jobs, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, My first M/M, NSFW, Shy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, submissive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: It was no lie that Connor was curious about the RK900 named Silas. If fact he was more than a little curious, he wanted to see how similar he was to the RK900. However things turn out far different than he had planned...
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 81
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note-Okay, now with this fic I am going to be writing something I’ve never tried my hand a writing before. And that is guy on guy. I figured I’d let you know since when it comes to writing smut on something I never have before I tend to be a little hesitant. And that might show in the fic. But I figured it was time to try something new, now that we got that out of the way here’s Similarities, hope you enjoy! (P.S. It’s not incest if they’re both androids, is it?)

Connor didn’t know how it had come to this, he thought as he bit back a whimper as teeth clamped down on the side of his neck, cool hands sliding up under his dress shirt as he was pressed up against the door to the evidence room. His _twin_ a RK900 named Silas was the one who had him pressed against it as he marked Connor’s pale neck, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he elicited a whimper from the obsolete RK800 at his mercy. And to think all of this started because Connor was curious about him. 

Curious about how they might be similar, and somehow that had ended up with the two of them here locked in the evidence room late at night with no one around, good thing too, as Silas wanted to take his time toying with Connor, wanted to have him writhing underneath him, begging him, begging him to cum, begging him for more. He wanted all the time to see how much Connor could take, his cock twitching at the mere thought.

“S-Silas...” Connor choked out, his cheeks flushed as light blue as Silas slowly pulled his shirt off him completely. 

“Hmmm?” Silas murmured, tossing the shirt to the ground along with his jacket, taking in the sight of Connor now, watching as his chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath to cool his over-heated systems, noting his chest and shoulders were dotted with freckles. Pressing up against him, hands sliding up Connor’s sides, making him shiver. 

To think that Connor, the RK800, the android whose sole purpose was to hunt deviants (and failed.) Was shy? That brought a smile to Silas’ face, it was quite endearing. His thirium pump skipping a beat as another gasp escaped Connor’s lips as Silas’ thumb brushed against a nipple.

“Hmm, seems like someone is sensitive.” Silas mused, taking his other nipple in his mouth, tongue flicking over the hardening nub. Connor’s fingers tightening in his hair. He smiled against Connor’s warm skin, who knew all it would take for Connor to lose control was a little bit of foreplay. 

“P-please don’t tease me... I...” Connor whimpered, tugging painfully at Silas’ hair, brow furrowed as he bit down on his bottom lip. His own cock straining against the confines of his pants. He never knew he needed this until now...

“Want more?” Silas finished for him, cold grey eyes noting the considerable bulge in Connor’s pants, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. Nice to see someone was enjoying himself just as much as he was. 

Meeting Connor’s gaze he pressed himself against him again, Connor’s dark brown eyes burning into his grey ones, his usually immaculate hair disheveled from Silas running his hands through it. A dark blue bite mark stood out on that pale neck of his. Silas smiled at the thought of poor Connor trying to hide it from the others at the DPD, or trying to come up with some excuse to what it was to anyone that asked.

Picturing his cheeks flushing blue as Connor no doubt relived this night every time he looked in the mirror.

“Silas?” Connor spoke, jerking him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. 

Silas look into those dark, pleading eyes, his own sliding shut as he leaned in to kiss him, tongue pushing past Connor’s lips, his hands gripping Connor’s hips tightly. Connor’s hands fumbling with the buttons of Silas’ shirt, his jacket had been left draped over the back of his chair in the office, knowing full well what he would spend the evening doing.

Pulling away Silas watched as Connor clumsily unbuttoned his shirt before allowing him to shrug it off and drop it to the ground to join Connor’s shirt. Biting down on his bottom lip as he looked Silas over, noting the same freckles on his chest and shoulders as him, gently placing his hands on Silas’ shoulders he pressed his lips firmly to Silas’ as he pushed him against the wall behind them, making the newer android grunt from the force, Connor’s tongue pushing past his lips, his hands now working Silas’s belt.

“Boy,” Silas murmured, breaking the kiss, feeling his cheeks heat up at the change of pace, his eyes glued on Connor, as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Someone is a little eager, and-Ah!” He cried out, as Connor sunk his teeth into his neck, followed by the feeling of his tongue eagerly lapping as the thirium that leaked from the wound. “Just a little impatient?”

Connor said nothing as he dropped to his knees, eyes glued to the bulge in Silas’ pants. Licking his lips he painstakingly pulled down the zipper, exposing his plain grey boxers, thirium pump quickening as he tugged down his boxers, revealing his thick cock to him.

“Do you like what you see?” Silas asked, as Connor sat there staring at it.

Nodding Connor gingerly wrapped a hand around the base, taking in the sight of his cock, taking note of the flushed head to the small bead of precum forming on the head as he slowly stroked his hand up and down the shaft. 

“Very much so.” He muttered, as he brushed his thumb along the tip, a shudder running through Silas’ body as he repeated the action, eliciting a gasp from the RK900.

Smirking Connor watched as Silas bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making a sound, well... he would see about that. Focusing on his cock Connor leaned forward, tongue brushing against the tip of Silas’ cock, making Silas cry out, hands flying to the back of Connor’s head as he took more of him in his mouth. 

Well, this took a turn. Silas thought, fingers burying in Connor’s hair as Connor sucked him off. Never had he thought that Connor would take control of things. he had thought Connor would sit back and let him take control. Boy, was he wrong. Whimpering he felt his orgasm slowly creep up on him as Connor kept sucking him off, well, Silas thought, biting down on his lip as he bucked his hips into Connor’s mouth, tightening his grip on his hair as he fucked his mouth.

“You like it, don’t you?” Silas growled through clenched teeth as he continued fucking Connor’s mouth. A thrill running through him when he saw Connor fight to take more of him in his mouth. “Being used like this? Having me fucking your mouth. B-bet you want me to come in your pretty little mouth, don’t you?”

Those words sent a thrill through Connor’s body at Silas’ words, his cock twitching as he heard this. Rubbing a hand against the bulge in his pants, his cock twitching against his hand as Silas continued to fuck his mouth, until he pulled Connor close as he came. 

Gripping his hair tightly Silas pulled Connor off of his cock, grey eyes burning with lust as he stroked himself quickly, wanting to see Connor covered in his spunk, with a low, drawn out moan Silas came once more, strings of cum hitting Connor in the face and getting in his hair before Silas finally let him go. Taking in the sight of Connor covered in cum, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he looked down at Connor. Beautiful, saving the image to his hard drive he pulled Connor to his feet once more.

His eyes immediately going to the bulge in Connor’s crotch, sympathy gripping his fuel pump upon realizing he had neglected Connor. Giving him a sympathetic look he pulled Connor close, running his fingers his messy hair. A pleading look on Connor’s face before Silas pulled him close, pressing his lips to Connor’s pushing his tongue past his lips. Tasting himself on Connor’s lips as he did so, a low moan escaping his lips before he reluctantly pulled away.

“S-Silas, I-I need-” 

“I know,” Silas cut him off, placing another quick kiss on Connor’s lips, his hands undoing Connor’s pants, leaving him in his boxers, his poor neglected cock straining against the confines of his underwear.

Tugging his boxers down, a low sigh escaping Connor’s lips, precum leaked from the tip of Connor’s cock and down the shaft, wrapping his hand around Connor’s cock he slowly began to pump it. Feeling it twitch slightly. Keeping his gaze locked on Connor’s face he slowly stroked his cock. Soft, shuddering gasps escaped Connor’s lips as Silas brushed his thumb against the head the same way Connor had done with him before, a low whimper tore Silas from his thoughts as Connor came with a low whine, cum spilling down Silas’ hand and on to the floor as Connor fought to catch his breath, cheeks flushed a deeper shade of blue.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth Silas busied himself cleaning Connor’s spunk off of his hand. His eyes sliding closed as the taste exploded across his tongue, pulling his fingers from his mouth, he looked to Connor, who looked absolutely spent, then again if Silas took a look at himself he was pretty sure he’d look pretty much the same. 

“So,” Connor started, cutting through the silence that fell between them. 

"I take it you’ve enjoyed yourself?” Silas asked, picking his shirt up off the ground, and pulled it on before running a hand through his hair to smooth it out.

Swallowing thickly Connor nodded as he went through the motions of getting dressed. Things hadn’t gone the way he had initially thought, but...

“Maybe we can do this again?” Connor asked, mentally kicking himself. Surely Silas wanted this to be a one time thing, but Connor wanted more, _needed_ more.

Chuckling Silas turned to face Connor, closing the distance between the two, placing another kiss on Connor’s lips, another thing they seemed to have in common, they wanted the same things. And Silas definitely wanted to do this again. “Oh, trust me I’m certain we’ll be doing this again. And hopefully very soon.” He told Connor as he pulled away and left. Leaving Connor alone, both of them looking forward to the next time they would meet up again...

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note-...Okay, I'm going to be honest this story kind of went in a totally different direction than I intended, and I'm sorry about that. As I said before this is my very first M/M fanfic, so you might find it kind of meh, but I wanted to try something different. So despite that I hope you enjoyed it, also sorry the smut part is kind of vanilla. Now that we got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
